


Cover for Trials and Errors

by WarlockWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book Cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: An ebook-style cover for the excellent Trials and Errors by Masterpiece_of_Turkey_Cleverness





	Cover for Trials and Errors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trials and Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389636) by [Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness). 




End file.
